


ocean child

by potterheadpoo



Category: Supa Strikas (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterheadpoo/pseuds/potterheadpoo
Summary: it's not that he hates him, it's just that he doesn't know what else to feel.
Relationships: North Shaw/Liquido
Kudos: 17





	ocean child

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on a whim whilst finishing up on writing up drafts for future fics.  
> i only posted this because i needed to hear the sound of keyboards and i'm the only one awake at this godforsaken hour.  
> great start for my first fic.
> 
> (this is mostly me waxing lyrical about liquido's eyebrows because that's what started my obsession with said boy and consequently, my viewing the franchise from my childhood through shipping goggles)

the sharpness of liquido's eyebrows could only be countered by those of his eyes. eyes bluer than the his dyed mohawk, his uniform and the surfboard he was waxing. there was just something about how his eyebrows relaxed as he hummed and furrowed as he made circles on his board and twitched when the wax fell to the sand.

his hair fell into his eyes as he bent to pick up the mound, his arms stretched out with a grace north was very familiar with, legs sinking into the sand as he got back to the board and chest balancing the edge of the board for the waxing to resume. 

north stared from his shack, completely ignoring any and all customers and/or fans. he would have been more subtle about it had it not been for the absolutely undeniable fact that liquido looked and surfed nothing like the speedster everyone was familiar with on the pitch. this was another man, another creature.

beauty and grace and all that.

sharp eyes looked up at him, just as sharp eyebrows raised, elegant body paused to point at north and giving him the sense that he might need no witnesses around in a bit. north settled back in his chair, content in the knowledge that the sharp creature would know where to find him if need be. 

ocean child, come find me.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the beginning of my legacy. stay tuned for more.


End file.
